goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe tickle torture Minerva Mink/Sent back to the Nether World
Cast *Eric as Moe *Simon as Joe *Brian as male GoAnimate County Sheriff's Department deputies and male FBI agents *Salli as Giffany *Kimberly as Transcript *(GoAnimate County, outside GoAnimate City, July 1, 2017) *is a very warm summer day in GoAnimate County near GoAnimate CitY as Joyful - Country Tune plays in the background. Lots of luxurious 5 story farmhouses, county fairs, train stations, Japanese gardens, Chinese gardens, Korean gardens, 5 story trading posts, rodeos, horse race tracks, fruit and vegetable farms, carnivals, circuses, largest farming towns, farmers markets, petting zoos, 3 story Japanese police stations, 3 story South Korean police stations, 10 story Sherriff's Department buildings, diners, luxurious 3 story motels, Benesse Omega Cinemas, Seoul Omega Cinemas, GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, swimming pools, luxurious 5 story suburban houses, large Japanese, Vietnamese, Chinese and Korean communities, largest Japanese and Korean churches, largest Japanese, Chinese and South Korean cemeteries, largest cathedrals, ice cream parlors, largest 5 story preschools, largest 5 story kindergartens, largest weather stations, largest elementary schools, largest 5 story middle schools, largest 5 story high schools, gas stations, garden centers, colleges, universities, largest 9 story fire stations, largest Japanese kindergartens, largest Japanese elementary schools, largest 5 story hospitals, lakes and summer camps are everywhere all over the whole entire countryside. the 4th of July is 3 days away and both the Tanabata festival and Marurin Sasaki's 9th birthday are 6 days away. Lots of kids are happily going on lots of rides and happily winning prizes at the county fairs as the GoAnimate County Sheriff's Department and the FBI are keeping everyone safe from outlaws as the farmers are harvesting the crops and keeping coyotes away. At the Lakeside which is located in western GoAnimate County and separates Goanimate City, we see Minerva Mink walking at the Lakeside forest. *Moe: Man, we can't believe Minerva Mink won't let us watch Animaniacs and Sarah West is forcing us to watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids until Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates come to pick us up for The Lion King Broadway and even worse, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates will soak us with their tears during the saddest part of The Lion King Broadway! *Joe: I know! *Moe: I got it. We will tickle torture Minerva Mink so we don't have to watch The Lion King Broadway with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! *- Electric Guitar is playing in the background repeatingly as Moe and Joe run through the entire countrysides of GoAnimate County. *and Joe headed to a large diner. Two motorcycle racers are resting. *and Joe soon stole two motorcycles from 2 motorcycle racers as Rock & Roll plays in the background repeatedly *Motorcycle racer 1: Oh man, hey wait up! *Motorcycle racer 2: Here we go again. *Moe: Okay let's go to the Lakeside and kidnap Minerva Mink. *Joe: Good idea Moe! *and Joe sped up on the stolen motorcycles without being noticed by the GoAnimate County Sheriffs Department as Rock & Roll continued playing in the background repeatingly. *Moe: Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons